Fluffy Penquins
by Eschiva
Summary: Harry's summer after his 5th year starts badly enough and continues to get even worse. But through the trials he goes through oculd he find love?


So the story begins on a street called Privet Drive, a  
suburban street so normal it was almost strange. The  
normal nosy housewife, the neighbor's that could jump  
on site of anything that seemed peculiar, the teenage  
boys that would bully the younger kids, and the  
household pets like cats that would wander around the  
street. However if you looked past the image and all  
the people in plain sight of the outside world, you  
would find that there were three things that could be  
considered strange. One was a batty old lady that  
lived alone except for her cats, and could be seen  
putting her head into her fire and talking in the dead  
of night. For another, there is a boy that could be  
screaming and sobbing in the middle of the night and  
just being and all together strange 15 year old by day  
that's the main character of this story. The other is  
completely irrelevant but there was also a man at the  
end of the street that went to the opposite end of  
town every Saturday night, without his family's  
knowledge, to go to a cross-dressing bar. Well anyway  
back to the main character of the story, the 15, soon  
to be 16 year old boy. His name was Harry Potter.  
By a weird coincidence, there was another Harry  
Potter that lived on a Privet Drive in Bangkok,  
Thailand. This Harry Potter was female and was a very  
popular, happy middle-aged woman. Sadly on the day  
this story starts she was hit by a car on Privet Drive  
by a speeding teenager, who had a fetish for deer and  
thought Miss Potter was a deer because of how she was  
hunched over. The teenager hit her and kept going. It  
was rather pathetic how the Harry Potter in our story  
wouldn't have minded being her this moment.  
Harry Potter, the 15 year old boy, was extremely  
miserable but not for the normal reasons a teenager  
might be miserable for at his age in the first week of  
their summer break. Like, not having a girlfriend,  
being stuck in his room for most of the summer, or  
having no chance of his legal guardians buying him a  
car. Though Harry did have those problems he was  
miserable for others. For one there was the fact that  
the majority of the world had just gotten the idea of  
him being a pathetic-show-off and a liar off of their  
heads. For another, his godfather as well as the  
closest thing he had to a parental figure had just  
died in an accident that Harry felt responsible for.  
Also, Harry had just found out the fate of the world  
depended on him because of a stupid prophecy, that  
Dumbledore had just decided to tell him about. The  
prophecy stated that he had to become a murderer or be  
murdered and if he was murdered the world would be  
ruled by Voldemort, an evil dictator of a wizard.  
Harry tried to keep his mind off things but found that  
he couldn't for more than a few minutes. When his  
friends wrote him, which was very often, their letters  
seemed so normal but yet not normal at the same time.  
They talked about normal things for them to think  
about like how worried they were about the results of  
their Ordinary Wizarding Level tests, how they hoped  
that Harry could leave his aunt and uncle's house  
soon, and the rumors they'd heard about people.  
However, their letters were also touched by the horrors  
going on in the magical world. Hermione always asked  
if Harry was okay and occasionally tried to talk about  
Sirius's death when she wrote. Ron's letters sounded  
fake, like he was trying to keep up a positive outlook  
but it wasn't working. Other people, like Remus Lupin,  
his parents' old friend as well as a member of the  
Order of the Phoenix, Hagrid, Harry's first contact  
with the magic world and a slight parental figure, and  
even Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of his school,  
had started to write to check up on him. Harry wrote  
everyone back, but he didn't write much or say  
anything about how miserable he felt.  
This day started out even more miserable than most of the  
days so far in Harry's summer. When he woke up  
and reached for his glasses they knocked on the floor  
and landed under his bed, where he hit his head as he  
picked them up. Then when he left his room and  
sanctuary to go down to breakfast he tripped over  
nothing right as his cousin, Dudley, came out of his  
room to go to breakfast. Dudley decided to  
push Harry back down, purposely yet trying to make it look like it was  
a  
complete accident, making  
him hit his head hard on the floor- before running  
downstairs so that Harry had no chance of sudden  
revenge. Harry sighed inwardly thinking "If only  
Dumbledore could see his golden boy hero now. Maybe  
he'd be nice and kill me himself." Harry started his  
slow procession down the stairs to see the Dursley's  
eyes all fixed completely on their television set. He  
sat down, not particularly caring that they didn't  
appear to notice him, buttered a piece of bread and  
turned his gaze to the television set. It was a news  
channel accusing the Prime Minister of meeting several  
times with a drug lord. They then showed pictures of  
the prime minister with the drug lord, who Harry  
noticed was the current Minister of Magic. On the  
security cameras it showed Fudge putting a weird  
looking powder into both of their cups of tea. The  
muggles obviously thought the normal wizarding  
sweetener was some kind of illegal drug. Harry almost  
laughed out loud and let out a small smile, his first  
since the summer break had started.  
The rest of Harry's day went as badly as it started.  
Harry tried doing some of his summer work and was  
almost done when he realized he misread the  
assignment. He was supposed to have explained why you  
would consider making a Polyjuice Potion not how to  
make it. Then at lunch he spilled his juice on the  
carpet, which made Aunt Petunia absolutely furious.  
She went on a rant about how if Harry wasn't going to  
help clean, he shouldn't contribute to the work she  
had to do. Harry didn't think to cut her off soon so  
he ended up vacuuming the whole house. But the worse  
thing came at dinner…  
Harry made it to the dinner table just in time to be  
served a little pile of spaghetti and an even smaller  
breadstick. Both of which looked very tasty, even in  
small portions. However, Harry couldn't enjoy it at  
all with the guilt that was already rolling around his  
stomach. While all of the Dursley's managed to scrap  
there plates clean and even have seconds (and fifths  
in Dudley's case) Harry couldn't even find the  
appetite to eat half of his meal. "What's wrong with  
you boy?" said Uncle Vernon, starting to get angry.  
"You need to eat up. We don't want those freaks  
anywhere near our doorstep just because you say we are  
mistreating you." Harry chose not to reply, but before  
Uncle Vernon could start a furious response to his  
silence there was a loud knock on this door, that  
grabbed everyone's attention. "Who could that be at  
this hour?" said Aunt Petunia as she started heading  
to the door. "For goodness sake it's almost time for  
us to go to bed." Aunt Petunia opened the door and  
drew back slightly. "Who are you? And why are you  
calling on us at this hour?" Aunt Petunia said  
sounding annoyed. "I am Severus Snape, not that that  
means anything to you and I, regrettably, am here to  
pick up Potter," said a voice Harry knew all too well.  
Professor Severus Snape had been Harry's least  
favorite teacher ever since he had first started going  
to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The  
only time he had a teacher who he hated more was with  
Professor Umbridge and that was a very close race.  
"Come in then." Harry heard his Aunt Petunia say as he  
tried to think of somewhere to hide. He decided under  
the table was the only place he could go without  
anyone noticing him getting up. He knew it was stupid  
but thought "Why shouldn't I hide?" Harry then heard  
his uncle speak, "Why must you disturb our peaceful  
street. We have not been mistreating the boy." "Pity,"  
Snape replied. "Potter usually deserves it. I have no  
more time for chit chat. Where is the boy?" Harry  
made a mental note to carry his invisibility cloak  
around more often as he heard Snape walk to right in  
front of where he was hiding. "Potter I know you like  
to be as low as possible, but must you do it  
literally. Get up and out of there." Harry obeyed, as  
slowly as he possibly could. After he had emerged  
Harry said "What do you want with me, sir?" trying to  
make it sound demeaning. "Don't you get an attitude  
with me Potter," Snape replied coolly. "I don't want  
anything to do with you actually, but Dumbledore gave  
me my orders." Harry was shocked, but quickly  
recovered saying "Why did he send you?" "Here isn't  
the place to answer that question." Snape replied  
serenely. "Go, pack. We're leaving in five minutes,  
with or without your things." "But…" Harry tried to  
argue before Snape interrupted him, "You're cutting  
into your packing time." Harry sighed and rushed up  
the stairs.  
At least, Harry thought, the fact that he had to rush  
while packing made him not think about where Snape  
might be taking him as much. Probably Grimmauld Place,  
headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix as well as  
the house of his late godfather or Voldemort's lair.  
Voldemort's lair might even be preferable because of  
the fits everyone would have if they saw him. Harry  
knew he had lost a lot of weight already and looked  
sickly. He also knew from the mirror that a blind man  
could easily see that he was incredibly depressed. Ms.  
Weasley would probably chain him to a chair in front  
of a table and force him to eat while complaining  
about his aunt and uncle. Ron would probably become  
even more awkward around him. He hadn't actually been  
around Ron but his letters sounded distant and very  
fake. Ron talked about stupid things like O.W.L.  
results and quidditch teams even though Harry knew Ron  
was affected strongly by the current war. Harry also  
knew that Ron was most likely still in some sort of  
pain from Harry's reckless decision to go to the  
Department of Mysteries. Ron was put under some sort  
of confuddlement charm that made him summon a brain out of a huge  
aquarium  
and it attacked him. While it was a good distraction, no one knew if it  
had  
any long-term affects on Ron, which was scary.  
Thinking of that night also made him  
think of Hermione. Hermione was seriously injured that  
night, for a second Harry had thought she was dead.  
Hermione did act like the events of last year had  
happened though, but she acted like they had not  
affected her. She constantly asked about Harry's  
well being.  
Snape interrupted Harry's thoughts by screaming up  
the stairs "One minute Potter." Harry shoved the last  
of his books and a loose sock into his trunk before  
going slowly down the stairs. Snape looked at him with  
his usual look of utmost loathing that he always  
seemed to save just for him. The Dursley's were all  
sitting back at the dinner table looking very afraid.  
They had dessert on their plates but none of them were  
eating it. This was very unusual as Dudley couldn't  
usually keep his hands off any type of food that found  
it's way in front of his very huge mouth and this  
wasn't just any food. This was one of Dudley's  
favorite desserts, chocolate cake with fudge and ice  
cream surrounding it, in celebration of Dudley having  
been on his diet for two years and losing a whole ten  
pounds. Harry thought that this defeated the purpose  
of the diet, but the Dursley's obviously didn't think  
like that. Snape looked at the Dursley's with one  
final look of disgust before telling Harry to "Come on  
Potter, the portkey's over here." Harry walked over as  
Snape pulled out what appeared to be an old bottle of  
some kind. "Okay hope you know how to use it because  
there is no chance of me explaining it  
3.………2………..1.……..," Snape said with a leering tone  
before Harry felt a funny but now familiar feeling  
around his navel. Harry's arm started to throb. He had  
fallen on it when they made the trip. He quickly got  
up and righted his stuff, righting Hedwig's cage and  
closing his trunk, before looking at his surroundings.  
The room Harry was in was very different from what he  
was used to. It had all the normal things a room  
should have. It had a bed, a dresser, a desk, a  
mirror, a couple of lamps, a window, and a closet.  
However there were things in the room one did not  
often see. The window was completely covered with  
drapes, not just particularly covered like you'd  
expect. The mirror was complaining about how no one  
ever respected it's private space. There were  
nick-knacks all over the room, a seekerscope here and  
an optical lenses there. But, the real thing that made  
the room unusual was that it kept changing. The bed  
was never in the same place, the color size and shape  
of everything was constantly changing. "Potter I know  
you must kind this room very fascinating," Snape said  
sardonically. "However I do not have all the time in  
the world here and I was instructed by Dumbledore to  
answer any questions you have that don't reach into  
personal territory. I would prefer if you didn't ask  
too many, your werewolf friend will be here tomorrow ,  
and I'm sure he'll tell you anything you want to  
know." Harry decided to ask the most obvious question  
first, "Where are we?" "A room that Dumbledore has  
prepared for you in his summer home, hidden for the  
rest of the wizard world. You see, spies for the Order  
within the ministry found out Fudge's plan to put you  
through some kind of secret training in the summer  
that will be leaked out into our world to make him  
look good. Dumbledore thought he would hide you for a  
few days so that you could have a chance to see all of  
your friends again, " Snape said, obviously wanting  
question time to be over. "Why did he send you of all  
people?" Harry said voicing the question most readers  
have probably been wondering. "Your house has been  
being monitored very closely by many different  
organizations," Snape started to explain. "The  
Ministry of Magic has two Aurors stationed there at  
all times. There is also always at least one Death  
Eater there, waiting for you to mess up and go out of  
the limits of your protection. Then, of course,  
there's the Order. We arranged it where I replaced the  
Death Eater guard so the Dark Lord would have no idea  
that you changed locations. When the Dark Lord finds  
out he will be furious of course but unable to do  
anything or find you. The Ministry will know that I  
came in to visit you, but as I pretended to leave the  
house they will think I just talked to you about  
something. Any more questions?" "Yes," Harry said  
"What's Voldemort been doing. I ordered the Daily  
Prophet ,but it hasn't been coming" "Well the  
Ministry, being the idiots they are, decided to stop  
any mail that might distress you. You might have  
noticed that Miss Granger's mail hasn't been very  
frequent? " Snape said. "The Ministry stopped some of  
her upsetting mail from reaching you. I'll give you an  
overview, you should probably wait for your friends to  
tell you the details. The Dark Lord has been attacking  
random muggle houses, and people he finds close to  
you. Once Dumbledore found out, he put some protection  
on who he thought was likely to be attacked but he  
didn't think ,well, outside the box enough" "What's  
that supposed to mean?" Harry said, starting to get  
angry. "You're friends will tell you tomorrow I'm  
sure." Snape said obviously not wanting to discuss  
that subject anymore. "Tell me! Didn't your orders  
tell you to answer all my questions?" Harry said,  
really curious and even more furious. "Not when they  
got personal," Snape said about to match Harry's angry  
tone. "Any more questions that are not personal  
Potter? Because believe it or not it is not my dream  
to stay here and talk to you all night." "Fine then,"  
Harry spat, trying to keep his voice down to a dull  
roar. "One last question, what is it that the ministry  
wants me to do?" "I'm not entirely sure. Dumbledore  
doesn't even know the precise details, and I only know  
what I've already told you, Potter." Snape said.  
"Alright then, are you going to go away?" "Sadly no, I  
have to stay here and make sure you don't kill  
yourself," Snape said, with a sneer on his face.  
"Why?" Harry asked. "Is that something I'm supposed to  
be likely to do." "Says the boy who hasn't left his  
house his entire summer, and near the end of school  
destroyed his headmaster's office." Harry felt heat  
rise to his face and said, "You know about that?" "Of  
course," Snape answered mockingly. "Everyone does."  
"Whatever." Harry said as he sighed and started  
getting ready for bed. 


End file.
